


curse barou’s inability to turn down already paid expenses

by xivuz



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Carnivals, Enemies to Lovers, Ferris wheel rides, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, for ariel, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xivuz/pseuds/xivuz
Summary: Barou hates Nagi. He also hates his friend Isagi, who set him up on a date with Nagi.
Relationships: Shoei Barou/Seishiro Nagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	curse barou’s inability to turn down already paid expenses

**Author's Note:**

> for ariel

Barou often wonders to himself: how the hell did he end up in this situation?

This most recent mistake (that’s what Barou was calling it) seemed to be caused one week ago on a Monday afternoon. Barou was invited for dinner by his friend Isagi, but little did he know that he would be there. That being his worst nightmare, Nagi Seishiro. 

“Nope,” Barou had instantly said upon the sight of the boy, “Not happening.” 

“Come on,” Isagi grabbed his sleeve. 

Nagi, damn him, with his white mess of bedhead, looked over at Barou with a curious look. He wore the hood of his baggy sweatshirt up, looking like he just woke up from a nap. Barou gritted his teeth. 

“Hey,” Nagi simply greeted. His voice was mellow as ever, and Barou wondered how someone could sound so calm. 

“You bastard,” Barou turned towards Isagi, “Why’d you invite him?!” 

“You’re both my friends. Why can’t you two get along?” Isagi challenged. It’s always a challenge with Isagi. 

“Then I’m leaving,” Barou declared. 

Isagi crossed his arms, “I already made the reservations, though.” 

Damn that Isagi Yoichi. He knows Barou can’t deny an already paid expense. Cursing under his breath Barou followed after the two, keeping a distance from Nagi. If he knew how dinner would go Barou would have just left right then. The night started out fine, mind Barou’s slight irritation. It was nice to chat with Isagi (even if the other infuriated him ever so often) and Nagi hadn’t said much. It was fine. But then it all came crashing down as the food arrived.

As it turned out, Nagi was a sloppy eater. 

“Chew with your mouth closed, please,” Barou said as he watched Nagi stuff his face with food. The boy looked up, sauce still on his chin. Barou felt his face twitch. 

“Hmm?” 

Extending a napkin Barou repeated, “Chew with your mouth closed. And you have sauce on your chin.” 

He took the napkin from Barou and started wiping the sauce from his face. Nagi did start chewing with his mouth closed, thank god, and he was looking more put together. Barou actually thought things would get better. Until… 

“Hey Barou,” Nagi asked, “Are you going to eat that?” 

He was referring to the other half of his grilled sandwich. Barou frowned at the boy. 

“No I-,” 

Before Barou could even finish Nagi scooped the other half of the sandwich up and took a bite from it. Barou could only gape as he watched Nagi chew on his sandwich. Beside him Isagi let out a nervous chuckle. Barou knew this was a bad fucking idea.

“Bastard!” Barou leaned over to Nagi making quite a lot of noise, “I was going to save it!” 

“Hey guys don’t fight-,”

“I can't believe you ate my food without fucking asking!” 

“But I did ask!” Nagi retorted, “Sorry… You can have it back if you want?” 

Barou grimaced as Nagi offered him his already half eaten sandwich back. 

“Ugh… Just keep it then,” Barou slouched back in his seat. 

“Thanks Barou!” 

I hate you so much. I hate you so much. I hate you so much. 

And the last straw seemed to happen right as the three were leaving the restaurant. Despite Nagi eating his food, the boy still had his left overs. Nagi stood behind Barou silently when suddenly a force pushed him forward. A man was in a rush pushing past people who caused Nagi to lose his grip on his food and accidentally dump it onto the back of Barou’s shirt. 

“What the hell?!” Barou had instantly barked out. 

“My leftovers!”

“My shirt!” 

Turning around, Barou grabbed Nagi by his collar, “That’s it Seishiro. Are you trying to fuck with me right now?!” 

“No I-,”

“Then what the hell?!”

“No it was me!” The man who was in a rush spoke. He bowed quickly in apology before Barou’s glare sent him running. 

“Chill,” Isagi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “It was an accident.” 

Nagi nodded, “An accident.” 

Barou let out a deep sigh. He just wanted this night to be over with. He didn’t want to deal with his now stained shirt or Nagi anymore. Barou just wanted to take a bath while listening to songs from the 90s. So, he decided to leave it be and smother his anger. 

“Fine, whatever.” 

On the dark street Barou watched as Isagi said goodbye to Nagi. As Nagi’s cab pulled away Isagi turned to him. 

“Take off your shirt. There’s no way you’re getting sauce on my car,” Isagi crosses his arms. 

“It’s fucking cold,” Barou said. 

Isagi frowned, “Either you take it off or you find a new ride home.” 

“Fine… You’re so rude… My fucking shirt… Ugh…” Barou grumbled as he pulled off his shirt. The two got into Isagi’s car, Barou holding his dirty shirt in his hands. 

As Isagi started to drive he said, “Would you quit grumbling?”

“No! I will grumble!” Barou huffed, “Tonight was a disaster and it was all Seshiro’s fault.” 

“This again?” Isagi sighed, “Why can’t you two just get along?” 

“Are you kidding me? In one night he disgusted me, stole my food, and poured sauce all over my shirt,” Barou exclaimed, “We will never get along.” 

“For someone who hates Nagi you two sure are similar,” Isagi mumbled, “So stubborn…” 

“One, we are not similar. Two, yes I’m stubborn. We won’t get along,” Barou said, “And nothing’s gonna change that.” 

“Hmm…” 

“What’s with that ‘hmm’? Isagi you better not being planning something,” Barou side eyed the boy. 

“Huh? Oh, no,” Isagi replied, “I was just thinking about the carnival coming up next week. You wanna come with me?” 

Sighing Barou leaned back in his seat, “Sure I guess.” 

And that right there, is where Barou went wrong. Because on the day Barou was supposed to meet Isagi at the carnival, Isagi in fact was not there. Instead stood the boy that Barou could not stand. Damn that Isagi Yoichi. 

“Hey,” Nagi greeted. 

Barou stood in his place for a minute, blankly staring at the boy. 

“One moment,” Barou said quickly, pulling out his phone he dialed Isagi’s number. 

“You bastard,” He whispered once Isagi had picked up.

On the other end Isagi obviously faked a cough, “I’m sorry… I got sick so I sent Nagi to keep you company… Achoo.. Achoo..” 

“I’ll get you for this, you fucking-,” 

“Barou?” 

Turning around he faced Nagi who was awkwardly looking at him. And before he knew it Isagi had hung up the phone. Barou made a mental note to get back at Isagi ten fold. 

“Uh, sorry,” Barou said, “I thought I was going with Isagi today so I’m not sure if this will work out…”

“But I already paid for the tickets?” 

Dammit. 

Curse his ability to not turn down an already paid expense. 

Sighing Barou responded, “Alright. But if you’re annoying I’m ditching you.” 

“Uh, sure,” Nagi followed after Barou who walked through the entrance. 

As Barou tried to hide his frown Nagi seemed unaware of his discomfort. Nagi had taken the lead and was guiding Barou around the carnival. Families and teenagers bustled about as Barou tried to keep up with Nagi. Before he knew it they stood at the front of a rollercoaster ride. 

“Cmon let go on this one!” Nagi said. The ride in question was the teacups. 

“Okay…” 

Barou slid next to Nagi in the teacup. He fastened the seat belt and held onto the bar. As the ride started the teacup spun faster and faster. Nagi kept knocking into Barou’s side, laughing loudly. Barou wasn’t one for fast motion, so he was trying not to pass out. As the ride came to an end Barou staggered out after Nagi. 

Treading behind the other slowly, Barou felt dizzy. 

Soon Nagi stopped in his tracks and pointed to yet another ride saying, “This one next!” 

And before Barou knew it he rode every single side in the carnival. He went up and down, side to side, backwards and upside down. All while Nagi had the time of his life Barou felt the dizziness grow. And after flying through the air and spinning faster than he could think, Barou gripped Nagi’s arm.

“I’m tired,” Barou grunted, “Let's eat something.” 

Blinking once Nagi replies, “Oh sure!” 

The two stood waiting for their snack after the two agreed to get ice cream. The man running the ice cream stand handed their bowls to them. Sitting on a bench Nagi glanced at Barou. 

“What’d you order?” He asked. 

“Vanilla,” Barou answered. Nagi frowned slightly. 

“That’s so boring.” 

“Hey,” Barou glared, “Vanilla is good. What’d you order then?” 

“Superman cotton candy swirl with sprinkles and chocolate sauce!” 

“Huh.” 

Nagi tilted his bowl to show Barou the monstrosity of his ice cream order. Barou’s eyes hurt just from looking at the dish. Rainbow sprinkles and rainbow ice cream and chocolate looked back at Barou. He shuddered. 

“That looks like a clown snorted sugar then spit it into your bowl,” Barou said. 

Nagi shrugged, “You’re not wrong.” 

The two finished their ice cream and were walking around. Suddenly Nagi grabbed Barou by the arm tightly. Startled, Barou turned towards Nagi. 

“What?!” 

“Barou.”

“Yeah?”

“I want that.” 

“Want what?”

Pointing in the distance Nagi repeated, “That.” 

Squinting, Barou saw what Nagi was referring too. At one of the carnival games hung a large stuffed puppy. It was huge. Almost the size of Nagi himself. It had big round eyes and dark brown fur. Nagi dragged Barou towards the game. The game in question seemed difficult though. It was one of those latter games where children had to climb towards the top as one of the hosts shook the ladder. If they made it to the top they won the puppy. No one ever made it to the top. 

“No way,” Barou yawned.

“Please,” Nagi pleaded. Barou raised an eyebrow at him. 

“If you want it so bad then you play the game,” Barou suggested. 

Nagi shook his head, “I have terrible balance though! I’ve seen you ice skate though! Please Barou!”

“Huh?! Who showed you that?!” 

“Barouuuuu,” Nagi pouted. 

Barou pursed his lips, “No, it’ll be a waste of time. Plus ice skating doesn’t even compare to this.” 

“Fine…” Nagi looked down with a sad look. Barou tried to not let his pout get to him. 

“I see… you wouldn’t be able to win…” 

“What.”

“You wouldn’t win… it's okay…” Nagi sighed heavily. 

“You know what,” Barou huffed, “Fuck you. I’ll get you that bear and show you I can beat this stupid game.” 

As if lighting a match Nagi perked up with a wide smile. No, Barou did not feel his heart flutter. Turning towards one of the game hosts Barou handed them the required five dollars. Starting at the bottom he gripped the step. He slowly made his way up, the host slightly shaking the ladder. Barou was nearly towards the top when the host suddenly shook the latter harshly sending Barou upside down and falling onto his back. Barou landed with a thud on the mattress. 

“Awh! So close!” The host exclaimed, “Would you like to try again?” 

Looking back towards a pouting Nagi with his stupid wide brown eyes, Barou sighed before handing the host yet another five dollars. 

Barou fell on his back again. And again. And again. 

And by now it was beyond Barou getting that puppy. Barou wanted to fucking win. 

And after his fourth try Barou wrapped an almost threatening arm around the host’s shoulder. 

“Listen here you little shit, I said I was going to get someone that puppy and if I don’t I swear to everything holy I’ll find you and get that puppy. Even if that leaves you with a black eye,” Barou smiled at the frightened host. 

“A-alright,” He stuttered. 

On Barou’s fifth try he finally made it towards the top. The slightly shaking host handed the large animal towards Barou. Walking back Nagi had a large smile as he embraced the bear tightly in his arms. Barou tried not to smile at Nagi’s head barely peeking from behind the stuffed puppy. He held the animal close to his chest and Barou hated that it was adorable. 

“Barou thank you!” Nagi exclaimed, giving a small spin. 

Coughing slightly, Barou replied, “No problem.” 

The sun was setting by now and Barou was tired. He was about to call it a day before Nagi tugged on his sleeve lightly. 

“One more ride?” 

Once again following Nagi, Barou was led to their final ride of the day. The ferris wheel. It was a fairly big one, with compartments that you could actually step into and stand in. So with that Nagi was able to bring in his puppy (who he named Mocha) in with them. 

As the ferris wheel slowly started to bring them up and down the two day quietly. That sky was getting dark and the bright neon lights lit up the carnival below them. Barou stared at Nagi who was looking out the large windows. It was a beautiful sight. 

Oddly enough Barou actually enjoyed today. Sure the rides made him want to puke but Nagi was actually good company. Even if he was a little dense at some points. Maybe Nagi Seishiro wasn’t so bad after all. 

“Hey look,” Nagi said, “They’re setting off the fireworks.” 

Turning his head to look outside, sure enough the pitch black sky was illuminated with bright bursts of colors. Cheers were heard from below at each explosion. Pink, blue, and gold fireworks lit up the sky. And if the scene wasn’t breathtaking as it was, it just became even more stunning. 

“Woah,” Barou whispered. 

“Barou.”

“Yeah?” 

Facing Nagi one more Barou felt his breath hitch in his throat. Nagi had a small smile, but somehow looked completely serious. 

“I like you,” Nagi said, “For awhile now.”

As if time had slowed down Barou stared at Nagi. No way… Nagi liked him? There was no way. Barou hated Nagi and Nagi hated Barou. Wasn’t that how it was? As far back to when he met the boy Barou had disliked Nagi. 

He hated the way Nagi’s smile made his chest tighten. He hated how Nagi always had a bedhead but nonetheless looked cute. He hated how he picked up on Nagi’s small habits, which included his chocolate eyes brightening at the mention of a new game. Barou hated how Nagi’s calm nature compared to his own brash attitude. And most of all Barou hated how Nagi made him feel. 

Because Nagi had always made Barou feel something. 

Sure Nagi gets on his nerves now and again but Barou had always had some underlying feeling for the other that he was too scared to think of. So he ignored it, opting to keep his distance from Nagi. Because if Barou liked Nagi, there was always the possibility that the feeling wasn’t mutual. And Barou was scared shitless of rejection. 

But Nagi had just said he liked him. For a while now. 

Suddenly all Barou’s underlying feelings came rushing through him. Yes! Nagi liked him! There was nothing to fear anymore because Nagi liked him! Barou could feel the relief and happiness flow through his veins. He was overjoyed. 

But all he could muster in the moment was a small, “Oh.” 

“If you don’t like me that’s cool I guess-,”

“No!” Barou interrupted, “No, I like you too. Shit sorry I’m bad at this.” 

Nagi snorted. God, he was cute. 

“It’s cool,” Nagi replied. He smiled warmly and Barou could feel his own lips spread. 

“So, uh, do you maybe want to go on a date then?” 

“I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on twt @illumilvr


End file.
